Invincible Vol 1 93
|Volume = 1 |Issue = 93 |Publisher = Image Comics, Inc. |StoryTitle1 = |Image = Invincible Vol 1 93.jpg |CoverArtist1 = Ryan Ottley |CoverArtist2 = Cory Walker |CoverArtist3 = John Rauch |BlockQuote = |Publisher1_1 = Image Comics, Inc. |Writer1_1 = Robert Kirkman |Penciler1_1 = Ryan Ottley |Penciler1_2 = Cory Walker |Inker1_1 = Cliff Rathburn |Inker1_2 = Cory Walker |Colourist1_1 = John Rauch |Letterer1_1 = Rus Wooton |Editor1_1 = Sina Grace |Synopsis1Header = |Synopsis1 = Flashing back to the Flaxan dimension and twenty years of planning, Amanda and Rex attempted to assassinate the Flaxan emperor, but fall. The result causes their cell mate, Squin to lose his life. The duo are sent to rebuild the Flaxan city of Klaxa. Rex tells Amanda that Squin’s sacrifice was not in vain and that he has learn much from him. He reveals that the Flaxans go to other dimensions to get slaves, as the Flaxans only know how to fight. The other work is done by slaves. Rex reveals that the capital city was destroyed by Nolan, as they call him the destroyer. He had broken free of after he was captured, as they tried to inhibit his Viltrumite abilities. The plan backfired and Nolan laid waste to their entire city and he fought against the Flaxans for nearly a year. Rex details the plan to Amanda. He says that they will build the city and the Flaxans will be surprised at the alarming progress. Rex goes to say that rumors will spread of their progress and the city’s reestablishment will be taken seriously. Slaves would be transported to the city and Rex would gain their favor. They would revolt and take over Klaxia. Rex and Amanda would establish an underground tunnel and set traps for the incoming Flaxan soldiers. The weapons and equipment would be placed in the tunnel system to use for their causes. These plans would take nearly a century. Present day London, The group that worships the trash bag and cap Mark threw are having a meeting. Their meeting is interrupted after their leader is killed by the Flaxans invading Earth. In the Grayson Home, Mark and Eve sees the invasion on the news. Mark argues that Eve needs to go London, Eve refuses, stating that she must stay to protect him since he had lost his powers. She tells him to sit down, much to his frustration. At his apartment, Zandale sees it as well and thinks of an excuse so that he can leave. His mother tells him to stay on, stating that they will likely see his brother. Zandale sees that he has to make living and his father tells him how he and his brother are so different, much to Zandale’s frustration. Carla becomes angry with his father. Zandale leaves and tells them to look out for “Tyrone” since he has a new costume. Zandale lands in the Utah Guardians of the Globe and Cecil argue to him. Rex refuses to believe it’s the Flaxans and he has teams on standby including the Actioneers, Capes, Inc, and Wolf C.O.R.P.S.. Brit, Amanda, Zandale, and Black Samson arrive in London while the Actioneers fight them. Brit is confused by seeing them, much to Rex’s dismay. The rest of the Guardians roster land and help fight them. Amanda is blasted by their leader as well as the rest of the guardians. Rex begins to panic and Eve panics, deciding that she should call Cecil. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Villains: * * Other Characters * * Locations * ** Items * * }} References